Isabella Black
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella leaves Charlie and goes back to Hogwarts, her first home, in England. When Bella arrives, what will she do when she sees a group of vampires at the school?
1. Chapter 1

_"You... don't... want me?"  
"No."_  
Those words echoed in my head as I walked, numb, out of the forest. I felt nothing. I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and packed my things without even blinking twice at what I packed. It was second nature. Robes. Hat. Books. Cauldron. I closed the lid with a dull thump and murmured a spell I had invented, "_Show me all this room hides._"  
I blinked once and everything was its normal colors, aside from a tiny box behind a board on the wall and a shoebox under my floorboard. Those glowed a white-hot silver. I went to the box behind the wall, first, and hit the wall as hard as I could. The drywall broke under my fist and I uncurled my hand. My fingers lightly touched a plank of silky wood and I grabbed the box. I extracted my hand from the wall and snapped open the box. On a bed of maroon velveteen fabric rested a fine 9 3/4 inch mahogany wand that contained a single strand of female unicorn hair. I picked the wand off of the material, relishing in the tingling sensation it sent through my fingers. I snapped its case shut again and placed it on top of my trunk. Then, I attended to the shoebox. I used my nails to remove the floorboard and pulled out the tan box. I lifted off the lid and felt tears spill out of my eyes. Inside were photos, the gifts I had gotten for my birthday, and other objects. I let out a horrible sob and replaced the lid. I thought, '_Why would they leave these here?_'  
I picked up the box and used my wand to open the trunk, causing the wand case to tumble to the floor. I dug through my trunk and placed the shoebox at the very bottom. I replaced my robes over it and dropped the wand case in. I put the lid down with a click and fiddled with the latches until they were secure. I walked to my window, threw it open, and called into the gathering darkness, "Deria!"  
There was a soft hoot and a black owl with gray speckles landed on my window. I held open Deria's cage and she hopped in. I locked it behind her and stuffed my wand into my pocket before dragging my things downstairs. Charlie asked, "You're going back, then?"  
I said, my English accent thick, "Yes. I'll visit you every once in a while, Uncle, as Bella Swan. Tomorrow, though, I am going to walk into Hogwarts as Bella Black."  
Charlie said, "I'll miss you, Bells."  
I gave him a watery, pained smile and walked to the fireplace. I threw in a pinch of Floo powder and stepped in with my trunk and Deria. I said clearly, "The Burrow!"  
Then I was soaring up the chimney and through the Floo network. As soon as it began, I stopped and tumbled out into the Weasleys' den. Deria let out an angered hoot as her cage banged into my trunk. Ginny exclaimed from upstairs, "What was that?"  
Fred and George chimed from the dining room, "No clue!"  
Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, wand drawn. I said, "Mrs. Weasley! It's Bella! Bella Black."  
I stood up and changed my hair color to a snowy white boycut and let my eyes change to a shocking icy blue. Mrs. Weasley stuffed her wand into her pocket and gave me a tight hug. I choked, "Mrs. Weasley! Can't breathe!"  
With a sheepish smile, the red-haired woman pulled back. She called, "It's really Bella! Get your bums down here!"  
I heard quick footfalls on the stairs and footsteps coming from the kitchen. All of the Weasleys were standing there. I got my first hug from Fred and George, who tackled me and nearly bowled me over. My next came from Bill. Then Charlie. Then Ron. Then Mr. Weasley. Then, I got hugs from Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Hermione said, "Bella! How good to see you!"  
I gave a small, painful smile and said, "Good to see you, too, 'Mione."  
Ron said, "What'm I? Chopped liver?"  
I gave another pained smile and said, "Of course I missed you, Ronnie!"  
He moaned, "Don't call me that!"  
Harry said, "I'm glad to see you, Bella."  
I did a pained smile again and said, "And I you, Harry."  
Mrs. Weasley said, "Dear, Ginny'll take you to you, her, and Hermione's room."  
I did my new smile and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."  
Mrs. Weasley said, "Please, dear, call me Molly."  
I said with a smile, "Thank you, then, Molly."  
Mr. Weasley said, "And call me Arthur."  
My pained smile grew larger and not quite as pained. Hermione took one of my hands and Ginny took the other. Between them, they dragged me upstairs. Molly called, "Remember! We go to Kings Cross tomorrow morning!"  
Ginny turned the doorknob on a door and pushed it open. I nearly bumped my head on the slanted ceiling when the two of them pulled me inside the room. The room was light blue and three beds were squeezed inside. The window had a small bench under it where someone could rest and read. Hermione pointed to a neat bed and said, "That's my bed."  
Ginny pointed to a slightly disheveled one and said, "That's mine."  
A bed that was still unmade from my last time staying with the Weasleys sat, unchanged. I sat down on it and there was a knock on the door. Fred and George were standing outside, smiling. They said as one, "You forgot these!"  
My trunk was dropped and George thrust Deria's cage into my arms. I dragged my trunk inside by one arm and carried in my owl cage. I set Deria's cage onto the bed and dropped my trunk beside the bed. I sat don my bed and Ginny cooed, "Oh, look at the owl! She's gorgeous!"  
I opened the cage door and Deria hopped out and cocked her head at Ginny. Hermione said, "She is a beautiful owl. What did you name her?"  
I said, "Deria. Father suggested the name."  
Hermione said, "He always _was_ a peculiar man. Peculiar man, peculiar name."  
I said, "Father is a briliant man."  
Hermione said, "Dumbledore is peculiar, but he's brilliant. Being peculiar doesn't mean a thing."  
I said, "In that case, Father is stark-raving mad."  
Ginny said, "From what I've heard, you're right."  
I smiled, the expression was a lot less painful than before, and said, "All the mad ones are brilliant."  
Hermione said laughingly, "Yeah, look at yourself."  
I said, "Thanks, 'Mione."  
I let out a loud yawn and Ginny said, "Oh! You must be tired. Get changed into your nighties and we'll let you get some rest."  
I smiled and went to the loo to change. I stripped out of my clothes, took a hot bath, and slid into the nightgown and undies that Ginny had dropped off. I left the loo and went straight back to the other room. Ginny and Hermione bid me goodnight and I fell asleep nearly instantly.  
_***DREAM***  
I was running through the forest, lost and afraid. I broke through the cover of trees and looked Heavenward, hoping to see constellations that would guide me home. But, no stars shone in the midnight black sky. It was empty and cold. I sobbed loudly; the sky was me. Empty. Alone. I let out a scream and-  
***END DREAM***_  
I awoke in a cold sweat and a small scream. Hermione murmured, "_Lumos._"  
The whole room was soon lit by the silvery light from Hermione's wand. Ginny asked drowsily, "Whassamatter?"  
I said shakily, "I'm okay. My dream just gave me a fright."  
Hermione gave me a disbelieving look before shrugging. Ginny said sleepily, "Okay. I'm gonna go back to," yawn, "bed."  
She flopped back onto her pillow and Hermione whispered, "_Nox._"  
The light cut and I lay back, a couple tears coursing down my cheeks. I eventually closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I guess you've seen that I've been writing again. In some of my stories, I've described certain outfits. In case you're curious about the outfits, I've began putting links on my profile. HALLELUJAH! I've finally figured out how to do the links! Anywho... Check my profile regularly for pics!

Happy reading,  
Caiti


End file.
